


Coffee & Comfort

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron breaksdown after learning of his Mums diagnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> What I wished would have happened after Chas was diagnosed.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

His heart had been pounding ever since he'd heard those words,

**_Post-traumatic stress_ **

Was it true? But even as he asked himself he knew that it explained everything, the break ins, the sleepwalking, her irrational fear that someone was out to get her.

But wasn't that something only soldiers got after coming back from war?

When he thought about it though in the last few months his mum had been through hell, his self-harm, the affair, Katie, then she saw Robert get shot no wonder it was having some kind of effect on her and it was all his fault. No, it was all Roberts fault.

He still remembers his own fear from that night and he didn't even see it happen so he can only imagine what his Mum went through, was still going through apparently. His immediate thought that night had been to protect her, he hadn't thought about the consequences when he'd picked up the gun. Did he really believe his Mum was capable of shooting Robert? That didn't matter now, all that mattered was getting her the help she needed.

They'd been waiting at the hospital for hours to be seen and when they finally came to assess her he was once again left alone with only his thoughts to occupy him which was never a good thing for Aaron.

That night, that cold October night would stay with him forever, not only had he seen how terrified his Mum was but the man he once loved, who was he kidding, still loved, lying bleeding, having to tell the paramedics his name, it was all too familiar for Aaron. Maybe that's why when he was in prison his mind often wandered back to that night and to Jackson, wishing that he could have stopped them both. He could still feel the blood on his hands. He had so much blood on his hands. He took a deep breath and tried to push all those thoughts out of his head, he was here for his Mum. He needed to be strong for her.

The adrenaline that had been pumping through his body was beginning to subside and he was exhausted but there was no way he was leaving, not until they had some answers. But to do that needed caffeine. He walked down the corridor; having been there what felt like a millions times before he knew where he was going. He hated hospitals, always reminded him of the hours he’d spent waiting for Jackson to wake up and the weeks after and today was no different. As he rounded the corner where the coffee machine stood he came to an abrupt halt. What was he doing here? But then he remembered Diane was still in the hospital, another thing he had to worry about, what had his Mum been thinking, she hasn't been, clearly. He must have made a noise because the man in the blue suit looked up at him his face turning from annoyance to worry when he saw Aaron standing in front of him.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed,

“What are you doing here?”

But Aaron ignored him, the last thing he needed right now was to deal with Robert.

Robert was stood in front of the coffee machine and suddenly having to deal with Robert made him less in need of the caffeine his body craved. He was about to turn away when he heard,

“Tea two sugars right?”

Aaron hated the fact that Robert remembered how he took his drink; he hated the fact that he remembered anything at all about him; it only served as a reminder of what could have been. So he didn't think twice when he mumbled,

“Just do one.”

He wanted Robert to leave him alone, he was better on his own wasn't he?

“Don't be like that,” Robert said sadly handing Aaron the little plastic cup.

The hurt in Roberts voice made Aaron find his eyes. What right did he have to be hurt? As soon as Aarons eyes found Roberts it was like a switch went off in his head.

All the strength he’d had up until that moment seemed to disappear and he crumbled under Roberts gaze. The tears he'd been holding back began to flow as he fell back against the wall.

“Aaron,” Robert reached out, the drinks abandoned, not sure whether Aaron would want him to and not really caring.

“Don't,” Aaron sobbed.

“Aaron what is it? Are you...are you okay?” Robert asked visibly assessing him for any signs for physical damage before he remembered Chas,

“Is it...is it your Mum Aaron?”

“What's it to you?” Aaron snapped.

“I know what it's like, is she...is she alright?” Robert sighed the only time he’d left the hospital in the last few days was for the court case.

“Alright?!” Aaron cried,

“How.........” he started before his sobs claimed his words as he collapsed to the floor.

He needed to be strong for his Mum, for Cain, for everyone but there was just something in those blue eyes that made him weak and he hated Robert for it.

Robert took a seat next to Aaron on the floor with his back against the wall bringing his knees up in front of him.

“Talk to me Aaron.”

“Just leave me alone,” Aaron sniffed.

But Robert ignored him, instead finding the abandoned drinks he once again held the beverage out for Aaron in an attempt to get him to at least drink something, because knowing Aaron like he did he knew he’d probably not eaten at all that day.

Aaron avoided Roberts eyes, unwilling to show the weakness they caused in him again as he took the offered cup.

They stayed like that, on the floor backs against the wall for a while, each one lost in the thoughts of the events that had brought them together.

As Aaron finished his tea placed the brown cup in-between his legs and placed his head in his hands, his thoughts finally slipping out of his mouth,

“If anything happens to her……”

Guilt consumed Robert when he heard those words, he'd almost taken her away from him once and he felt ashamed looking down at him now because he knew how much Aaron needed Chas. So he did the only this he knew how. He wrapped his arms around Aaron even though it was the last thing the younger man wanted.

“Don't,” Aaron cried as he felt Roberts arms encircle him, he didn't want Roberts pity on top of everything else but he also didn’t have the strength to push him away.

“Aaron.”

“Get off me Robert,” Aaron yelled but still made no attempt to get away from the embrace.

Aarons words only made Robert hold on to him tighter. As Aaron felt Roberts arms tighten around him he knew it wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be taking comfort from the man that caused all of this.

Aaron began to struggle in his arms, hitting his chest repeatedly but Roberts arms still held him close.

“It's your fault it's all your fault,” Aaron wailed, but Robert wasn't letting go.

Aaron beat Roberts chest all the while sobbing for his Mum, for Diane, for the two of them.

Eventually Aarons fists relaxed slightly bunching up into Roberts white shirt, gripping the material with both hands tightly as he slumped exhaustedly into Roberts arms.

“Shh it's gonna be alright mate,” Robert breathed into Aarons hair, rubbing his hand over his back in an attempt to soothe him.

“How…………how do you know that?” Aaron sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve on his hoodie and looking up to Robert with red rimmed eyes.

Robert gave him a sad smile in return causing Aaron to sigh as he placed his head back on his chest, finally taking the comfort Robert was offering.

“Just trust me yeh?”

And more than anything Aaron wanted to believe him.

 


End file.
